dear fanfiction readers
by bleach102
Summary: dear fanfiction readers multi crossover FIXED CHAPTER 77
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

can you please stop making me a girl

sincerely a very angry Ichigo Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<br>DON,T KNOW WHY YOU WRITERS PUT  
>US ASS COUPLES BUT WERE ARE NOT LOVERS<br>OKAY SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WRITING LOVE  
>STORIES ABOUT US<br>sincerely darkrai and cresselia


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all (could not help myself doing this one)

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i don't know why but could you

STOP ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF

ME THAT MEANS YOU ACRO

sincerely dimentio


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

why is their m rated

romances with my father, soul, and

most disturbing BLACK STAR

sincerely death the kid


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WHY IS THEIR ROMANCES

WITH THAT DAM FLEA

KNOWN AS IZAYA

sincerely shizuo heiwajima


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i am always trying help

people, but no one cares

for what i do, so why is it

that ichigo is more popular

then me and that his powers

are more dangerous then

mine

sincerely naruto uzumaki


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WHY WHY WHY

why are their people

faster then me

curse them all

like the soul reapers

from bleach

and black star

from soul eater

and rainbow dash

from my little pony

sincerely sonic the hedgehog


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i don't get it i tried

everything to get samus

to fall in love with me

but she falls in love snake

for crying out loud he's

a pervert he have porn magazines

under his bed

sincerely master chief


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay guys i may be cute

and cuddly but i am not

stupid even if i can't

talk so stop treating

me like a baby okay

heck beat up dedede

and meta knight a

couple of times

sincerely Kirby of the stars


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

guys the reason i kiddnap

princess peach is

to take over the

mushroom kingdom

i am not in love

with her

sincerely king bowser


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

why do you guys like link

more then me come on

we both rescue princesses

and go through different

places so why is it that

people like him

is it because he's tall and skinny

and I'm short and fat DX

sincerely mario 


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i found out I'm not the

only one with pink hair

that makes me so happy

and that a few of them

fight like Amy with her

hammer and sakura with

her powerful fist

maybe they like to be friends

with me and hope kenny will

allow it

sincerely yachiru


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

we just found out that

that many of us are

based on mystical

creatures and animals

like ninetales is based on

the nine tailed fox

ain't it amazing

sincerely a bunch of pokemon


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay guys i just want

to tell you guys that

i am not related to

Kirby what so ever

so stop making me

his brother or father

sincerely meta knight


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay here the thing

I am not gay so

stop pairing me with

ganondorf and my dark half

please for crying loud

i have a girlfriend

sincerely link


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

I want everyone to stop

calling me ganondork

when link heard

he kept making

fun of it was frustrating

even zelda was making

fun of me so can you

stop calling me that

sicerely ganondorf


	17. Chapter 17

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

wow you guys put some

stories with us and haruhi as

couples we loved it so much

even if haruhi herself does

not like it we both love it

to pieces

sincerely hikaru and koaru


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

guys i want to let you

know that me and

reala or jackle

are not a couple or couples

so can you stop making

romantic fics with those

two they are my brothers

so in a way your making

incest stories

sincerely NIGHTS


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

wow i didn't think their

would be other shinigami's

and they only help people

who died and bring them

to something called the

soul society

i guess that place is

heaven i think

sincerely ryuk


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

Oh please aizen thinks

he's a god he wishes

unlike him i make sure

the people i kill stay dead

aizen can not be a god

even if he's a former

shinigami he can never

be a god what so ever

sincerely Light Yagami


	21. Chapter 21

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

Count bleck is very pleased

i read many romanic stories

with timpani and Count bleck

liked them and Count bleck

wishes to read more of them

so keep writing them

for count bleck to read

sincerely Count bleck aka lord blumiere


	22. Chapter 22

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

just like blumiere said in

his letter i love the romantic

stories with me and him

in it and i wish to read

more so keep writing

them

sincerely timpani


	23. Chapter 23

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WHY WHY WHY WHY

why did lucario replace

me on super smash brothers

it ain't funny it's bull to me

and if i get him i am

going to beat the crap

out of lucario

sincerely mewtwo


	24. Chapter 24

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay people i had originally

had blonde so what if

i did heck peach hair

was originally red

it was not on purpose

to be that color

sincerely zelda


	25. Chapter 25

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

what does death the kid

know what art his

vision of art is ,is not art

at all, art an explosion is

hahaha take that as

well sasori XD

sincerely deidara


	26. Chapter 26

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

O.O Omg I'm not the only

grim reaper who is this

grim person he even has

his own show with two

kids named billy and mandy

the only thing he doesn't

have is a kid so take

that will ya

sincerely lord death aka shinigami sama


	27. Chapter 27

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i just wondering about something

if arceus the god of the

pokemon world does that

make the devil of it

if it's true that be

messed up big time

and i will be pissed

off as well

sincerely giratina


	28. Chapter 28

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

we didn't realized we based

on a fairy tail from china

called the journey to the west

we never read it be fore

but we were amazed that

we were based on it

sincerely the sanzo party


	29. Chapter 29

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i didn't know that i

was not the only

person named SON GOKU

this person i heard is a

monkey demon and that

he travels with a monk named

SANZO a two other demons as well

named hakkai and goyjo in the anime

SAIYUKI

sincerely son goku from the dragon ball series


	30. Chapter 30

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i wonder if that guy

named miroku can give

some points on how

to peek at women

without getting caught

because those women

really can whoop but

sincerely kon


	31. Chapter 31

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i can't believe i'm not the

only pervert around like

jiraiya, kon, kakashi,

kyoraku, and panther caruso

also many other which

i can't remember

maybe we can give each

other tips how to peek on

women without getting caught

and beat up for it

sincerely shigure from fruits basket


	32. Chapter 32

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WOW i not the only person

who can turn in to a cat

the only thing is that they

have control when they

transform i don't the only

way for me to turn is

when i'm sick or if

a girl hugs me

ain't fair at all

sincerely kyo sohma


	33. Chapter 33

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

why can't all older brothers

be like older brother

in stead of trying to kill

them like inuyasha and

sesshomaru

crying out loud older

brothers are to protect

their younger brothers

not kill them

sincerely alphonse elric


	34. Chapter 34

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WHAT IN THE HELL

why is their romantic

fics with me with ichigo

and renji

i am not gay

for one i once was married

to rukias sister so can you stop

sincerely byakuya


	35. Chapter 35

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

So aizen and light both

think that they will become

god hahaha that is stupid

no person can be god

they can have power

but they will never

become god that is a foolish dream

the only thing i love is power

when complete the jewel of four souls

everyone will feel my wrath hahaha

sincerely naraku


	36. Chapter 36

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

when mario rescues me

from bowser he does

get rewarded it is

with cake so

can you stop

SAYING THAT THE

CAKE IS A LIE

CAUSE IT'S NOT

sincerely princess peach


	37. Chapter 37

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay what the heck is

their love romances my

arch nemesis pyramid head

for crying out loud he

had killed maria and

tried to kill me so

can you please stop it

sincerely james sunderlund


	38. Chapter 38

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

omfg kirby so freaking cute

like his little pink body his

his little magenta cheeks

his little red boots

even his eyes are cute

i wonder if he will go

out with me

sincerely jigglypuff


	39. Chapter 39

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

why why why why

am i annoyed like dimentio

and even worse it's

by a bunch more girls

then him and one of

them is my girlfriend

sincerely mr. L


	40. Chapter 40

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

who does light think he is

he thinks that he is better

and that he can do better

things then me just cause

he has a notebook that can

kill people when you write

their names in them oh please

he's just plain cocky i have more

experience then he does so should

just stop before he gets himself killed

sincerely sosuke aizen


	41. Chapter 41

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

hahaha take that aibou

I'm more popular then

you and not only that

but the writers have

written stories about me

having relationships with

both rukia and orihime

sincerely shirosaki aka ichigo's hollow half


	42. Chapter 42

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay here is the deal

stop making me and

my stupid half breed

brother lovers for one

incest is indeed disgusting

and i hate him

sincerely sesshomaru


	43. Chapter 43

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

OH MY GOODNESS

did you know that the

fox that was sealed

inside naruto has

the same name

as me

sincerely kurama from yu-yu hakasho


	44. Chapter 44

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay guys i need help

dimentio is always stealing

my diary and can you guys

tell me a way to stop him

because showed the count

the feeling i had for him

and it was embarising and the

count cheeks turned red i need

help

sincerely mimi


	45. Chapter 45

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i don't know why my brother

gets more fans then me

yes i get afraid but when

people needs my help i fight

my fear and help out

so why don't people like

me

sicerely luigi


	46. Chapter 46

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all i know this person isn't an anime or video game character but who care

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

OKAY GUYS WHAT THE HECK

CAN YOU GUYS STOP WRITING

M RATED STORIES ABOUT

MY SON, WHEN HE SAW THE

STORIES HE ALMOST BROKE

MY FEAKEN COMPUTER

SINCERELY PAMELA VOORHEES


	47. Chapter 47

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

guys i saw the prettiest woman

she had a snakes tail instead of

legs and her hair were little snakes

and her name is medusa

i would meet her if it wasn't

for her ability to turn you to

stone

sincerely orochimaru


	48. Chapter 48

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

ARE YOU KIDDING ME

THERE IS A POKEMON

WITH THE SAME NAME

AS ME AND WHEN

OROCHIMARU FOUND OUT

HE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME

BY SAYING KABUTO I CHOOSE

YOU WHILE LAUGHING DX

sincerely kabuto from the naruto series


	49. Chapter 49

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

guys can you stop with

the naru/sasu pairings

naruto is mine and always be mine

no what anybody says

you hear me that includes

the fans that support this

sincerely hinata hyuuga


	50. Chapter 50

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

ALRIGHT GUYS THAT IS ENOUGH

I KNOW MY BODY IS NOW

PUPPET BUT FOR THE LOVE OF

ALL THAT IS DECENT

WHAT THE HELL CAN

YOU STOP CALLING ME

REVERSE PINNOCIO

IT'S ANNOYING

sincerely sasori of the akatsuki


	51. Chapter 51

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

I've read all the romance

stories with me and hidan

in them and i couldn't look

at hidan for at least a week

without blushing and the worst

part about the stories is that

we didn't even get paid for them

sincerely kakuzu of the akatsuki


	52. Chapter 52

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

did you guys that there

is someone with the same

name as me she has red hair

and also wears glasses

and is in love with a boy with

duckbutt style name sasuke

and has an emo personality

come on he's not even cute

uryu is cuter then he is

sincerely karin kurosaki


	53. Chapter 53

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

can you guys stop allready

please even if my last name

is stark doesn't mean that

when i was alive i was

tony stark

so stop it okay

sincerely coyote stark of the espadas


	54. Chapter 54

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i would like for everyone to

to stop making distubing

romance stories with my son

please and I,m not the only father

onethat was upset about them

lord death from soul eater

got a little angry about those

stories about him and his son

so please stop

sincerely minato narmikaze aka the yondime hokage aka Naruto's father


	55. Chapter 55

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE THEY

ANNOYING ME NOW THIS AURTHOR

EPTASTIC AND HER POSSE ARE

ANNOYING PLEASE STOP

IN SECOND THOUGHT

ANNOY MARX OR MAGOLOR THEY

ANNOY ME TO

SINCERELY ZERO TWO


	56. Chapter 56

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i have alot of your stories

like me having my father alive

and him being loki the god of mischief

and some parts were funny what i

don't like is having seen a story where

i have a romantic relationship with ron and

even more with draco so can you stop

sincerely harry james potter


	57. Chapter 57

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

ha i have read from earlier that

sonic from one of his letters that he might be upset

that i'm cause i might be faster

he's Actually just jealous of me that's

and he should suck it up like man

and deal with it and stop acting like a

crybaby

sincerely rainbow dash


	58. Chapter 58

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i liked your stories that had me and luigi

as a couple seeing is that we both love

each to no end, what i don't like is the ones

with the same stories but with me and peach

we are just friends okay so stop

sincerely princess daisy


	59. Chapter 59

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

it would be greatful if you

would stop with making

romantic stories with me

and tamaki, we are just

friends even if he is an idiot

sincerely kyoya ootori


	60. Chapter 60

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

NO, it's unexceptable i will

not except them as haruhi's

lovers, i read all the love stories

with the twins and the others

with her, i won't ever let that

happen to her

sincerely tamaki suoh the king of the host club


	61. Chapter 61

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i have read some of your stories

about me some are good and

some i hate, like the romance stories

with me and my younger brother

kakarot and that stuck prince of ours

can you please stop writing stories

about that

sincerely raditz


	62. Chapter 62

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

co co co co coooo co

co co coo co co co

co co cocoo co

co co co co co co

co cooocoooo co

co co

sincerely coco from fosters home for imaginary friends


	63. Chapter 63

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay here's the thing we are

not lesbians so can you

stop putting us in a romantic

relationship with each

other please and thank you

sincerely the mane six of my little pony


	64. Chapter 64

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i just found out that I'm not the only

nightmare lord out there and one of them

each have an annoying pest like i

do like nightmare has kirby and ghadias

has klonoa while i have my old creation

nights as my pest

sincerely master wizeman


	65. Chapter 65

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i don't get it why does everyone

give the dobe strong powers

he does not deserve them

why don't give them to

me i bet i could use them better

then that idiot and i bet that would

make him pissed off and i could

finally get my revenge on itachi

sincerely sasuke uchiha


	66. Chapter 66

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i heard that there are two

brothers that love to cause

mischief like us hikaru and

kaoru but the only thing

we don't get is that

twincest thing it's creepy

even if the girls love it

sincerely fred and george weasly


	67. Chapter 67

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i just saw an anime called

mythical detective loki ragnarok

one of the avengers made me

watch it as a prank coughstarkcough

the thing i don't look like that at all

the only thing liked about it is

that they made thor abit of an idiot

sincerely loki


	68. Chapter 68

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

why are people bashing me

in some of their stories

i'm not bad person at all

i'm a friend of harry's

not his enemy so why

are making me the bad guy

sincerely ronald weasly


	69. Chapter 69

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

nyow meow eow neow

snarw maw meow ow

nyan mew mow yow

meow ow

sincerely snarf from thunder cats


	70. Chapter 70

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay me and nel not going to

happen no matter what you

think, i don't like her what so

ever, she was so annoying

that's why i had asked

szayel to help me get

rid of her even though

he had an awesome bust

sincerely nnoitra gilga of the espadas


	71. Chapter 71

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i don't know why you would

write a romance story with

me and naruto in it, we are just

friends and i don't care if you

made her female and it's also

sad that the author who created

dearfanfictionreaders is reading on

of these stories as well

sincerely kiba inuzuka


	72. Chapter 72

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

alright guys i don't know why

you made me an evil person

in some of your stories okay

but i am not a bad person

what so ever okay so stop

sincerely albus dumbledore


	73. Chapter 73

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i don't know why you guys

always bash me in your stories

alot heck i know that when i first

became a genin for team seven

i was stupid and i know that what

i did to naruto was mean by hitting

him alot but you don't have to make

such a ass in your stories and i know their

are some stories that don't make an

ass and are nicer to naruto i sould have

been nicer to him then following sasuke

around and i should have focused on

training then asking him on dates

i was so stupid back then

sincerely sakura haruno


	74. Chapter 74

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

okay i read a lot of your

stories and some of the stories

of me and my friends i like and

some i don't like at all and

some are just plain creepy

like me being me being in

a romantic relationship with

vegeta never going to happen

in a million years okay

sincerely son goku of dragon ball series


	75. Chapter 75

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i just found out that their

is someone with the same

name as me and also he

and me act the same and we

also like to eat a lot as well

sincerely son goku of saiyuki


	76. Chapter 76

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

i know of something calles sopa

and even if we all don't like you

people making fun of us in your

fanfic stories we also know that

you guys love this site and making

stories and not all the fanfics are

bad and we re against that sopa

sincerely the entire cast of ouran hish school host club


	77. Chapter 77

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

HEY GUYS IT'S ME DEADPOOL,

WELL ANY WAY THE AURTHORESS

OF ALL THESE LETTERS

READ SOME OF THE STORIES

ABOUT ME AND AND THEY WERE

A LITTLE LACKING LIKE HOW

I WAS NOT BREAKING THE

FOURTH WALL AND I GOT TO SAY

WHY THAT'S WHAT I DO BEST

SO COME PEEPS GET WITH THE

PROGRAM WRITE A PROPER STORY

ABOUT HOW AWESOME I AM

SINCERELY DEADPOOL


	78. Chapter 78

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

can you people stop making

stories with each other in

romantic relationship with

the readers we don't like them

we love making humans suffer

we also don't want stories

with each other as well

some of us don't like each other

so please stop

sincerely the entire creepypasta crew


	79. Chapter 79

disclaimer i don't own anything

i really wanted to do this for a long time so no flames at all

* * *

><p>DEAR FANFICTION READERS<p>

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU

PEOPLE, WHY DID YOU GUYS PUT

ME IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP

WITH NANCY AND JASON I HATE

THOSE TWO, NANCY IS A BITCH

THE ONLY THING WANT TO DO TO

KILL HER NICE AND SLOWLY

AND JASON HE'S MOSTLY A

MAMA'S BOY AND I WANT HIM

TO SUFFER FOR NOT OBEYING

ORDERS FOR TO STOP KILLING WHEN

I TOLD HIM TO

sincerely freddy krueger


End file.
